vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henrik Goetsch
Henrik Goetsch (also known as Jack Daltry) is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He was a mighty hunter, but with a sincere and warm personality. His main purpose was to destroy all of the Old Ones. Appearance Jack has dark hair, he is only about Elena’s own height but has well-muscled arms and shoulders, like an athlete. Personality Jack has a warm and sincere personality, however, after the destruction of Solomon, Jack reveals his true demonic and evil personality. He is filled with vengeance as Siobhan killed Lucia, and wanted to kill both her and the vampire race as a whole. Name *'Henrik' is a male given name of Germanic origin. It means "Ruler of the home" or "Lord of the house". *'Goetsch' is of Germanic origin and means "descendant of Gottfried (means god or peace)". Early History He was married to a woman named Lucia di Russo and had wanted to use Siobhan's blood to turn her and him into vampires. He also used her blood to use to create the artificial vampires. After Siobhan killed Lucia, he wanted vengeance and decided to kill all vampires in the world. Jack along with his comrades have hunted vampires in a while. Jack and the other hunters know of the existence of the first vampires, they have hunted to the Old Ones, however, Solomon, the most powerful of all, it has not been destroyed yet, and for this reason that Jack and his friends arrive to Dalcrest to achieve destroy it once and for all. The Salvation Series |-|Unseen= He saves Elena when she finds that her car had suddenly sped up exceedingly and crashes. Afterwards, he tells Elena and her friends that the Old One that they are dealing with is Solomon. He also introduces Elena to some of his hunting friends and they start planning on how to take down Solomon. Jack, Matt, Stefan, Meredith, Trinity, the Original Pack and other vampire hunters find the place where they believe Solomon to be. They manage to kill all of his minions, but they are then magically held in place by Solomon and each is examined by him. After they find out Solomon has possessed Trinity, Jack has already made the decision to kill her much to Elena's distaste. After Bonnie McCullough tells them her theory of how Solomon is possessing Trinity, Jack and the others head to where his location is when they follow Solomon's aura. Solomon holds them all in place, but the hold is broken by Bonnie. Stefan then kills Solomon and everybody heads back to the apartment. When Stefan and Elena try to walk out, Jack stands in their way and stabs Stefan. Elena notes that his aura was demonic, dark and vampiric, and Jack then leaves. |-|Unspoken= He is revealed to have taken Meredith and made her into a genetic vampire. He tells her that she'll find herself coming back as it's the right thing. Jack later fights Damon and is more of an obstacle than what Damon thought. He is shown to be more stronger than his genetic vampires. Later, Meredith comes back and Jack welcomes her. He watches her train with the other genetic vampires. He, Meredith, Nick, Sadie, Adam and Conrad hunt down a pack of vampires and kills the oldest members. After Nick fails to find "her", Jack stabs him as a warning to make sure he does it right next time. Jack reveals to Meredith that the only way to kill the genetic vampires is to stab them in the back of the head where a scar that appeared resulting from experiments. After Damon tries to kill one, it's then revealed that Jack gave Meredith false info to test her and she failed. Jack frees the genetic vampire that Damon stabbed and battle it out with them before leaving. Alaric comes back with information that Jack's experiments go way back 5 years ago in Zurich. He also reveals that Jack has been a vampire for 3 years and Jack is not his real name, but rather his true name is Henrik Goetsch. Later, Jack kidnaps Matt's girlfriend, Jasmine, and he tells him that he'll hand her over if he gives him Damon. He instead offers himself and Jack accepts. After Damon and Elena retrieve Siobhan, the vampire who's blood Jack used to create the genetic vampires, they do battle with Jack and the genetic vampires. When Damon stabs him with the vial he got from Siobhan, it's revealed it makes Jack stronger. After Siobhan is killed, Jack leaves and it's earlier revealed that he created a backdoor to his creations. When Jack goes back to Zurich, he and Damon do battle once again. Before almost getting killed by Jack, Damon stabs a syringe filled with the poison in Jack's neck. As he lays dying, Jack reveals that he only created the genetic vampires to get revenge against Siobhan for killing Lucia. He states that he wanted to kill Siobhan and her race, and after he did this, he would kill his own creations. After revealing this, Jack finally succumbs to the poison and dies. Quotes :(Jack) reveals the Old Ones' nature : "We’ve been tracking Solomon for years. I’ve never even seen him, just evidence that he’s been somewhere. Most of the Old Ones, they’re flashy. They want hunters to see how powerful they are, to show that they’re not afraid of us. Solomon, though, he keeps to himself." :(Jack) about Solomon : "He can get anywhere, do what he wants, and, by the time we figure where he was, he’s long gone. He has more power than you can imagine, and he’s always a few steps ahead of us. We think Solomon won’t stop until he’s killed Elena.” Jack doesn't appear in TV Series. His counterpart is, for the most part, Dr. Wes Maxfield. Trivia *Jack is the first hunter who kills two main characters (Stefan Salvatore and Katherine von Swartzschild) in the same book. *Jack is the first to mention the existence and purpose of the last of the Old Ones, Solomon. *Despite knowing of the existence of the most powerful of the Old Ones, Jack has never seen Solomon until the book: The Unseen, where he knows the truth of Solomon about because no one has been seen before. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased